SM143
* Closed * }} Fiery Surprises! (Japanese: 決着！ガオガエンVSニャヒート！！ Conclusion! VS !!) is the 143rd episode of the , and the 1,082nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 13, 2019 and is scheduled to air in the United States on February 15, 2020. Blurb The exhibition match between Ash and Professor Kukui continues, and both competitors are down to their final three Pokémon. The action begins with Ash’s Naganadel facing off against Professor Kukui’s Lucario. These two powerful Pokémon seem to be evenly matched, leading to an intense battle. But of course, only one can win! The real excitement begins, however, when Ash’s Torracat steps back into the arena to take on Professor Kukui’s Incineroar. These two fiery Pokémon have been waiting for another chance to battle each other, so you know the action is gonna be heated! Then, near the end of the match, Ash is faced with a surprise that will change the course of the battle. Plot The Full Battle between and continues as foils 's with . Naganadel retaliates with a onslaught, but this fails to affect Lucario since it is immune to attacks. Lucario uses , which Naganadel swiftly dodges. It reappears behind Lucario to land a surprise , but Lucario manages to brace itself and emerges unscathed. Lucario then goes in for another Close Combat, but the shoe is on the other foot this time; Naganadel foils Lucario’s attack with X-Scissor. Kukui has Lucario use , dodging Naganadel's X-Scissors before coming in from above and hurtling its opponent onto the ground. As the dust settles, Naganadel gets up, and both it and Lucario are commanded by their Trainers to use Dragon Pulse, resulting in a massive explosion. Naganadel then charges in, and Lucario prepares to use Close Combat, as Ash commands Naganadel to use another X-Scissor. While Lucario holds back Naganadel's main stinger, Naganadel aims its other two stingers at it and lets out a powerful Dragon Pulse, launching Lucario back. Lucario tries to recover, but it succumbs to its damage and falls in defeat. Naganadel is thrilled with its battle debut victory, spinning around in celebration. Professor Kukui recalls Lucario and commends Ash for using his earlier strategy to defeat against him. Ash then recalls Naganadel. The two opponents decide to resume their fiery clash, sending out and . Torracat’s bell is still flaring from absorbing Incineroar's from their earlier clash. Both sides slowly prowl around one another, exchanging intense stares as they size each other up. The rivalry flares again as Torracat and Incineroar approach with and respectively. Torracat manages to knock Incineroar off balance, before rebounding to land a direct Flame Charge on it. Ash then orders Torracat to use , but Incineroar's Throat Chop overpowers it. Kukui, anticipating increasingly heated clashes, has Incineroar use , raising both its power and endurance. It then blocks Torracat’s with its bare hands before crushing the flames with its brute strength. Torracat leaps into action with Flame Charge, first striking Incineroar in the chest before going for an attack from above, and then behind to knock Incineroar onto the ground. Following the triple hit, Torracat rushes in for a Fire Fang, only to grabbed by Incineroar. As Torracat attempts to paw at its opponent, Incineroar hits him with a Throat Chop. Torracat picks itself up and erupts into flames, and Incineroar does the same. Torracat then scores a direct hit with , knocking Incineroar to its knees. The heat swells as Incineroar gets up causing both sides to glow with a vibrant red hue. Both Ash and Kukui equip their Z-Rings with their Firium Zs, setting the battlefield alight with a double . As the fireball continues to swirl, Torracat and Incineroar are ordered to rush inside. A massive explosion occurs as Incineroar's Throat Chop and Torracat's Revenge collide. Both sides remain standing, breathing heavily from their exhaustive efforts. Torracat wills itself to resist collapsing, though Incineroar is overwhelmed and collapses knocked out. Torracat commemorates the victory over its long-time rival with a mighty roar as it evolves into an Incineroar, surprising everyone. Ash rushes to officially congratulate his newly-evolved Pokémon, only to notice Incineroar is frozen in position; it turns out that the evolution process used up the last of its energy, and it has now also fainted. Hala observes carefully before fatefully ruling Ash’s Incineroar out of the match as well. Ash and Kukui each recall their Incineroar and Kukui congratulates Ash, but reminds him the battle isn't over yet as he still has one Pokémon left. As he prepares his to send out his final team member, suddenly arrives in Manalo Stadium. The guardian deity slaps away Kukui's Poké Ball, and Ash realizes it came here to battle them. Tapu Koko agrees, so Kukui allows for the surprising addition to let it be his final Pokémon against Ash. The crowd erupts into cheers as the already intense Full Battle becomes an unprecedented spectacle of power. Pikachu is prepared to take on his rival, though Ash instead calls on Naganadel for assistance. As Naganadel prepares for battle, Tapu Koko's transforms the battlefield into an . Major events * continues his with . * Ash's Naganadel uses for the first time and is revealed to have learned and . * Ash's evolves into . * takes over as Kukui's final Pokémon in the match. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Ash's Incineroar Characters Humans * * * * * * * * * * Professor Burnet * * * Wicke * * Hala * Olivia * Nanu * Hapu * Hau * Caster * Crowd Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( 's; Sandy) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( 's; ; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Mimey) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Hau's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * Poké Problem: How will the battle between and end in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: Lucario wins, a draw, Naganadel wins, it never ends ** Answer: Naganadel wins * Ash-Greninja Appears! is used as an insert song when and use with and , respectively. * This episode marks the first time in the that a Pokémon has fainted just after its evolution. * The ending animation is updated to include Ash's Incineroar. * Professor Kukui, Ash, and Hala narrate the preview for the next episode. Errors Dub edits In other languages 143 Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves de:Ketchaku! Gaogaen VS Nyaheat!! es:EP1086 fr:SL143 it:SM143 ja:SM編第143話 zh:精靈寶可夢 太陽＆月亮 第143集